homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815-Honoring the dead
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 05:05 -- CC: ...Hey Carayx CC: I know you don't like me too much CC: But I should probably tell you this AC: uh huh AC: _s _t 'l_bby's dead' CC: yes AC: okay. AC: _ had to hear _t from three d_fferent people before you got here. AC: l_bby _ncluded. CC: ...I'm sorry AC: don't. apolog_ze to me. AC: _t wasn't. your fault. CC: It wasp, in a way CC: was* AC: no. shutup. CC: She warned me that it would happen AC: no, okay. l_sten to me. AC: th_s _s not. your fault. a warn_ng. does not make th_s your respons_b_l_ty. AC: that's. her cho_ce. that was. her call. AC: don't you dare. don't you /dare/ try to carry th_s we_ght because you th_nk. _t's your fault. AC: the d_srespect _s un-fuck_ng-real. CC: I can't feel anything but that it's my fault AC: _ know you can't. AC: wh_ch _s why you just. cont_nue to be a stellar example for the ex_stence of the h_ghblood shakes. AC: th_s _s not. your fault. AC: don't you word th_s l_ke _t _s. _ have lorrea _n one ear tell_ng me _t's her fault. aa_sha _n another. _ only have two fuck_ng ears so _ don't know what fuck_ng gap_ng hole your bullsh_t _s occupy_ng. CC: Carayx, she came to me in person CC: She confessed this to me CC: She walked from my hive to her death CC: And I could have followed CC: I didn't CC: Jack used MY fuckign powers to do it CC: and I could only sit there, screaming CC: He killed my matesprite CC: Brought her back for laughs CC: and then killed Libby CC: and all I could do was give him empty threats CC: He hasn't even come for me yet and I know he damn well can CC: He's mocking them and me and all of us CC: And it's all my fault AC: what you're tell_ng me _sn't. AC: 'th_s _s my fault.' AC: what you're tell_ng me _s. AC: a ser_es of real unfortunate events happened. AC: and you were flat-out too weak to do fuck all about _t. AC: let's be honest here. could you have done anyth_ng. AC: bes_des maybe d_e. AC: could you. the b_g bad. brood_ng. wannabe leader. do anyth_ng? CC: If I was there, I would know AC: but you weren't so there's noth_ng you could fuck_ng do so _t _sn't your fault. CC: I can use the powers CC: I could have at least given it my best AC: you could've d_ed. CC: Better me than either of them AC: no. that's wrong. _f one of us could've d_ed l_bby would've. she would've chosen herself. _ can't guarantee _t but she wouldn't want us to go through th_s game alone. AC: so don't you. brood about th_s. CC: I promised her though, the terms of our "alliance" CC: Our friendship CC: I promised she would survive CC: I promised that you would be safe CC: And I'm failing CC: She's dead and Jack's laughing until it's not funny anymore CC: Because I could at least override him using the powers I'm already able to use CC: At least weaken him somewhat CC: He froze time, I could have put it back in motion CC: Slowed him up enough for Libby to take the upper hand AC: _ really doubt you could go toe to toe w_th a god. AC: _ don't want to th_nk of the alternat_ve. that you could've helped but d_dn't. CC: I damn sure would have and should have tried AC: _ don't want to th_nk about why you d_dn't. AC: and _ don't want to th_nk you're go_ng to turn th_s _nto a footnote on how you manage to fuck everyth_ng up CC: I never really came here to brood CC: Only to apologize CC: And make sure you knew that your moirail wasn't going unavenged AC: don't apolog_ze for someth_ng that _sn't your fault. AC: and don't you dare. AC: don't you fuck_ng dare. AC: try to avenge my mo_ra_l for me. CC: Not yet, obviously CC: But I will CC: It's more than her sacrifice on the line here AC: l_sten to me. AC: when the t_me comes. there _sn't go_ng to be an '_'. AC: there's go_ng to be a 'we'. AC: enough of your bullsh_t. CC: When the time comes, no one else will have died AC: _ am go_ng to cut you off at every chance _ get _f you're go_ng to keep putt_ng th_s sh_t _n front of me. CC: Because I AC: somebody has to. CC: am making sure of that AC: _'m not even _n the god damn med_um and _ have had _t up to here w_th your self-r_ghteous sh_t. AC: you do. whatever you have to do. CC: Gotcha AC: but we do _t as a team. AC: do you hear me. or. read me. AC: pop your peepers at th_s text, nyarla. CC: I see it AC: no more of th_s. no more of th_s _nformat_on w_thhold_ng sh_t. no more of th_s 'brood_ng leader' sh_t. th_s _s our. spec_es. on the l_ne. our planet's already fucked. AC: _'m watch_ng _t d_e. AC: l_terally, _t's actually k_nd of pretty. the hor_zon's all orange _t's l_ke a neverend_ng sunr_se w_th more scream_ng. AC: th_s _sn't. about you. you understand that and we'll be cool. CC: I'm not withholding anything CC: I've been handing out info like cheap cigars AC: keep _t up. CC: you haven't been in the mood to even speak with me CC: So I was giving you space AC: well. thanks. CC: Uh, you're welcome CC: Enjoy that meteor shower, I guess CC: Hopefully don't get too close AC: somebody has to enjoy _t. CC: Maybe you're just used to it, already had two of them swing by early CC: I'll go for now, try to pull together the rest of the chain and get you to safety AC: lorrea's got a s_ck d_agram. AC: but _ don't have _t. CC: Hehe, yeah I saw it CC: Kinda fell apart CC: The chain that is CC: But it's cool CC: We'll have you in here real soon, be ready CC: The planets are pretty cool -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 06:00 -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla